


Up to Something

by sqbr



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, backdated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: Patty Tolan in a pretty red dress and Jillian Holtzmann in a tuxedo slow dancing and cheerfully discussing something.In my head they are flirting while undercover at a fancy party where they suspect supernatural shenanigans but couldn't get access as themselves.
Relationships: Jillian Holtzmann/Patty Tolan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Up to Something




End file.
